


Parásitos

by Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Semi AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-AU.:.Era una situación de beneficio mutuo. Me ayudas y te ayudo. Jamás creyeron que terminarían tomando del otro más de lo pedido… mucho menos que serían tan cobardes para darse el tiro de gracia.:.Tahnorra pa' la banda 8D y Makorra también… lo normal de la serie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> La inspiración me vino mientras oía la canción “Inevitable” de Shakira, la cual poco o nada tiene nada que ver con esta historia.  
> Advertencias:  
> -Posible OoC  
> -Hagamos como que pasaron muchos días entre el inicio del cap 8… y el final del mismo. XD I need it D: por eso es Semi-Au… y porque escribo esto tres capítulos antes del final de temporada. Todo puede cambiar 8D.

No podía recordar cuanto, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía la brisa de la bahía contra su piel. Menos a tan tempranas horas de la mañana. El sol se asomaba, y los rayos de luz de este le incomodaron la vista. No era de extrañarse. Desde que lo dieron como una causa perdida ni se había atrevido a dar un solo paso fuera de su apartamento y enclaustrarse tantos días no era nada sano. Bastaba con verlo; descuidado, mal alimentado, sin ningún cuidado en apariencia… ese no era el Tahno que hasta hace unas semanas, se paseaba por las calles de ciudad república rodeado de fanáticos que buscaban un solo segundo de su atención y compañía, él que era cuatro veces campeón del torneo pro-control[1], el que con un ademán de mano podría conseguir todo lo que quería. No… el ya no era ese Tahno. Él se fue junto con su control cuando Amon se lo quitó...

Suspiró hastiado… frustrado, impotente. Desesperado. Se paso la mano por su desordenado y sucio cabello, en un intento de contenerse, de no explotar otra vez y mandar todo al olvido y regresar por donde vino.

Pero no podía. Ya estaba ahí.

Pasó su mirada por todo el muelle hasta que hayo un bote que lucía lo suficientemente barato para que lo llevará a la Isla del templo del Aire. La mayor parte de su dinero se le había ido en casi todos los curadores y charlatanes que decían serlo, de Ciudad República. Tenía que limitarse. Se dirigió hasta allá, en un paso más lento de lo que hubiera sido en sus mejores días. Pero no tenía prisa. Dudaba que el Avatar estuviera despierta a esas horas.

—Oye —llamó al dueño del bote el cual estaba sentado en el mismo leyendo el periódico. Este levanto levemente la lista de su lectura, alzando las cejas, mirando a Tahno con más curiosidad de lo que debería ser considerado normal. El viejo lo había reconocido. Tahno bufó para sus adentros, pero decidió apurarse con todo eso— ¿Cuánto para llevarme a la isla del Templo del Aire?

El hombre le echó una ojeada nada discreta, lo cual sólo logró que se molestara, pero antes de soltarle una palabra ofensiva se mordió la lengua. Sus intereses le podían más en esos momentos.

El señor pareció meditarlo unos segundos más antes de decirle su oferta.

—25 yuans.

Ni se molesto en contestarle. Sacó el dinero de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su viejo saco y se lo entrego mientras se subía en el bote, posicionándose en la parte de enfrente, sin si quiera volverlo a ver. Esperando que así, entendiera que no tenía deseo alguno de hablar con él.

Cuando el bote se empezó a mover, y Tahno se percato del movimiento del agua, así como el momento en que el agua golpeaba contra este, empezó a arrepentirse de su decisión. Si muy apenas podía soportar su situación respecto a su control… ¿Qué demonios hacía encima de un bote atravesando la bahía? Sus ojos no se apartaban del agua, no podían. Era casi magnética para él… y al mismo tiempo insoportable, dañina… Su respiración empezó a acelerarse.

Eso no estaba bien.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

La voz del hombre rompió el hechizo de las aguas sobre él. Se giro inmediatamente a verlo. En realidad lucía preocupado. Casi olvidaba la manera en que lo miró cuando llegó con él. Casi.

—Si —sentenció, volviéndose acomodar como estaba, pero estabas concentró su mirada en sus pies.

Era patético.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenía que meditar, aprender a hacerlo mejor dicho. Necesitaba entrar en contacto con ese lado espiritual que tanto tenía descuidado. Ella lo sabía, pero resultaba más complicado de lo que parecía. No, es en serio ¿Despejar tu mente?, ¿No pensar en nada?, ¿Cómo no pensar en nada cuando estas pensando en no pensar en nada? Además, tenía otras cosas en su cabeza como: Amon, El fastidioso de Tarrlok y esos métodos poco ortodoxos que utilizaba. Que sus dos amigos y amiga ahora vivan con ella. Que su amiga y un amigo sean pareja… que este precisamente enamorada de ese amigo. A todo ese, súmenle que es el avatar.

En serio, ¿A quién se le ocurría que iba a poder "despejar su mente" bajo esas circunstancias?

Pero bueno, si tanto lo necesitaba, lo volvería a intentar. Pero justo cuando tenía toda la intención de hacerlo, alguien llego a interrumpirla.

—¿Korra?

—¿Si Bolin? —preguntó, aun en la posición que Tenzin le había enseñado a tomar. Ya se habían ido todas sus ganas al carajo.

—Ya esta el desayuno… ¿no te estoy interrumpiendo verdad? —agregó levemente apenado, pues el chico sabía lo importante que era el entrenamiento espiritual de la joven.

—Nah —se levanto, y se giro a verlo, encogiéndose de hombros—. De todas maneras no estaba funcionando. Vámonos.

Empezaron a caminar, en dirección al hogar de la familia. Hablando nuevamente de cómo le iba con el lado espiritual de ser el Avatar…lo cual no andaba muy bien –terrible, diría ella-, en cómo iba la estadía de los chicos ahí. Las opiniones exageradas hacia los niños aire que curiosamente mucho tenían en común con las propias de Korra.

Entre risa y risa llegaron hasta la mesa donde servirían el desayuno. Ya estaba servida y se encontraban ahí los niños aire, y para des fortunio de Korra, Asami y Mako, juntos. Como siempre. Muy adentro de ella, pudo sentir una mueca… no de disgusto ni desagrado. Más bien era de cansancio. Había superado el hecho de que "sólo eran amigos" no tenía problema con eso, y ya se llevaba lo suficientemente bien con Asami para considerarla una amiga. Pero… si, había un pero: le seguía gustando Mako, y muy adentro seguía albergando esperanzas para que él se decidiera por ella. Sin embargo, cuando esos pensamientos llegaban a su mente, recordaba la situación por la que pasaba la heredera y se sentía mal consigo misma por pensar de aquella manera. ¿Cómo quitarle a Asami lo último que la mantenía de pie? No podía hacerle eso. Y así, sus pensamientos a veces (por no decir casi siempre) se paseaban en esas variantes, las cuales ya no le dolían, sólo le cansaban. Se sentó, a lado de Bolin, que, aunque también estaba interesado en ella (más abiertamente que su hermanito, por supuesto), el tenía tanto respeto por su decisión que lo agradecía y podía seguir llevándose bien con él.

No había duda: necesitaba distraerse de esos pensamientos, y entre más rápido mejor.

Afortunadamente en ese momento entraron Tenzin y Penma a la cual, cada vez le costaba un poco más caminar con esa enorme pansa que albergaba al cuarto niño de la casa. Muchas veces Korra no podía dejar de mirarla asombrada. Aunque sabía que como Avatar tenía un inmenso poder, el hecho de dar vida a otro ser humano era algo que ni el propio Avatar podía lograr. Ese era una habilidad única de una mujer. A veces, se preguntaba si llegaría a tener familia -y si esta sería con Mako- y si sería una buena madre. Muchas dudas la invadían al respecto, como a toda mujer. Pero era en esos momentos en los que recordaba que antes que otra cosa, su deber era otro. Los hijos tal vez serían el último de sus problemas, cuando tenía que salvar al mundo de una amenaza como Amon.

Los adultos y adolescentes de la casa procuraban no hablar de temas muy serios mientras comían. Más que nada para que no se les fuera el apetito y era por eso que en esos momentos eran siempre los niños quienes dirgían las pláticas. Jinora con sus inquisitivas preguntas, Ikki con otras un poco más imprudentes y Meelo… Meelo solo tenía ojos para Asami, aun y si la joven ya llevaba tiempo ahí. Lo primordial era pasarle bien mientras podían.

—Por cierto, Korra —dijo Ikki viendo a la de piel morena que levanto la vista de su plato para prestarle atención, y rezando quien sabe cuántas tonterías para que la niña no dijera algo que no debería como cuando llego Asami— ¿Ya pudiste meditar?

Tenzin, quien era el principal interesado en ese tema dejo de comer un momento para verla también. No tenía muchas esperanzas, pero esperaba un poco de avance, por más pequeño que fuera…

—Pues... —Korra sabía que no ganaría nada con mentirles así que…

Cualquier cosa que fuera a decir quedo interrumpida porque entro uno de los monjes que vivían en la isla. Todos los presentes, a excepción de los niños se tensaron y prepararon para recibir la mala notica, fuera cual fuera. Un monje no entraba así como así a menos que fuera a decirle algo a Tenzin.

—¿Sucede algo, Jalil? —se le podía notar la preocupación al hombre.

—Vino un hombre a ver a Korra.

La respuesta tranquilizo un poco a los presentes más no así a la aludida que tenía una idea de quién sería la posible visita.

—Si es Tarrlok, dile que se vaya por donde vino, por favor.

—Ehh… no es el consejal, es un joven que se hace llamar Tahno.

Korra abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¡¿Tahno?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había escuchado hablar mucho de la isla y del estilo de vida que ahí mantenían, pero era la primera vez que pisaba ese lugar. Jamás le llamo la atención a decir verdad, esa vida era muy diferente a sus exuberantes gustos como para si quiera considerarla "digna" de su curiosidad. Sin embargo, ahora que lo observaba, debía admitir que era interesante como había personas dispuestas adaptar una forma de vida de una civilización casi extinta, de no ser por el consejal Tenzin y su familia.

Aun para ser temprano en la mañana, la actividad en la isla ya había empezado. Hombres y mujeres vestidos en telas y ropajes tonos ocre, a la usanza de los antiguos nómadas aires, se paseaban por el lugar, tal vez yendo a desayunar o… quien sabe a qué. Tahno apenas se daba cuenta de lo poco que en realidad sabía. No era un ignorante o iletrado, para nada, era una persona inteligente y astuta, pero encima de todo, práctica. Se las había ingeniado para tomar los conocimientos que le convenían y desechar lo que no, entre ellos sus clases de historia y ciencias parecidas que no contribuían a su vida como jugador pro-control.

Inmediatamente se pego así mismo con la palma de su mano y la dejo ahí. Recordar su pérdida era lo último que necesitaba. Si quería estar lo más entero posible para verla, debía evitar a toda costa esos pensamientos. Ya había hecho **mucho** para llegar ahí de la manera más decente posible. No podía permitir verse peor de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Tahno?

Giro su cabeza, la joven avatar se acercaba a donde él estaba. No sabía que le sorprendía más: que estuviera despierta, o que su panda de amiguitos estuviera detrás de ella. Frunció el ceño. Que los hurones lo vieran en ese estado no ayudaba en nada a su situación. Menos cuando las caras de desconfianza habían cambiado a caras de sorpresa, y casi podía jurar que veía la lástima en su mirada. Se debió haber ido, en serio que sí, prefería mil veces que lo odiaran a que le tuvieran lástima. Sólo que no podía hacerlo.

—Avatar —dijo de manera singular, acentuando de manera extraña la "a".

Llegó hasta donde él estaba, al parece sin creer que él estuviera ahí. No la culpaba, el mismo seguía sin creerlo. Después lo miró atentamente de arriba abajo. Rodó los ojos ¿en serio todos tenían que hacer eso? ¿Tanta falta de discreción tenían?

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —pregunto más curiosa que nada, al fin dignándose a verlo a la cara y cruzándose de brazos atenta a lo que le fuera a decir.

Verla tan dispuesta a escucharlo, le hizo darse cuenta de que era cierto lo que le había dicho en la estación hace unos días.

Korra era la única que lo podía ayudar.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo —contestó con simpleza, pero esperaba que ella fuera lo suficientemente atenta para notar en su mirada y tono de voz, que el asunto a tratar estaba lejos de ser simple. A menos para él.

—Oh… adelante, te escucho.

No. Al parecer no lo notó.

—…en privado, Korra —agregó ladeando un poco la cabeza y mirando más allá de ella; a sus amigos.

Al entender al fin la situación, exclamó un largo y sonoro "aaaaah", después del cual se giro a ver sus amigos, luego a él, y puso su mano en su barbilla en pose pensativa.

—Creo que ya se a donde podemos ir. Sígueme —dio media vuelta y Tahno hizo caso en seguirla.

Pasaron a un lado de los hermanos y la chica Sato, Tahno hizo lo posible para lucir lo más normal, sensato e indiferente que la circunstancias le permitieron, aun tenía un poco de su viejo orgullo aunque su imagen no ayudara.

—¿Korra? —fue el tal Mako quien la llamo, molesto. Tahno se valió de todo su auto-control para no sonreír.

—Debo hablar con él a solas —dijo, levemente molesta al momento de hacerlo. Obviamente no le gusto el tonito que uso el maestro fuego.

—¿Estás segura? —fue Bolin quien hablo esta vez, no muy seguro de dejarlos solos. Al parecer aun tenía fresca la memoria de su primer encuentro con la chica.

Tahno no podía perder más tiempo de esa manera.

—Estamos de acuerdo en que, aunque quisiera, yo no puedo hacerle nada ¿verdad? —odiaba tener que hablar de sí mismo como un inútil, pero quería asegurarse de que en serio pudiera hablar a solas con ella, y que ni uno de esos dos escuchara lo que tenía que decirle. De la chica Sato no tenía de que preocuparse, ella parecía ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender la situación.

—Vamos chicos —hablo al fin—. Korra sabe lo que hace, y dudo que Tahno hubiera venido con malas intenciones—lo miró, cuestionándolo con la mirada, para asegurarse de que en serio podían dejarlo a solas con ella. Él asintió para darle tranquilidad— ¿Lo ven? Así que mejor entremos porque no queremos que se desperdicie la comida que Pema preparó para nosotros.

Asami, si mal no recordaba, tomo al par de hermanos por los brazos y los arrastro consigo, mientras los chicos no dejaban de mirarlos a ambos.

—Me cae bien —fue lo único que dijo.

—Es muy agradable, no dudo que lo haga —comentó viendo como se iba sus amigos—. Vamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando le dijeron que era Tahno quien venía a verla simplemente no lo podía creer. Tenía algunos días de la última vez que lo vio y estaba casi segura, por lo que vio, que Tahno tardaría mucho en salir de su casa. En realidad que le sorprendió verlo esperando fuera de la casa de Tenzin, usaba un traje diferente al de la vez anterior. Un pantalón largo y unas botas, una simple playera blanca… bueno, neja, y el saco que estaba segura, era el mismo de cuando lo vio en la estación. Su pelo seguía igual. Pero viéndolo a detalle, podía notar que lucía peor que la última vez. Sus ojeras más marcadas, la cara más pálida –si es que era posible-, hasta más flaco. La ropa que traía hasta se veía floja.

Cuando le pidió hablar con ella, accedió al instante. No tenía porque negarse y que el viniera a buscarla aun y si la estaba pasando muy mal era porque tendría que ser algo muy importante.

Lo guió hasta las puertecillas que utilizaban para practicar aire-control [2], los niños no llegarían hasta dentro de un rato más, y eso si es que les daba por ir ahí en primer lugar. Korra se giró a ver a Tahno, quien ya no lucía tan confiado como cuando llego. De hecho hasta parecía ansioso. Esto le llamo mucho la atención.

—Tahno, ¿está todo bien?

Estaba consciente de que no eran amigos, estaban lejos de serlo, sin embargo, eso no significaba que sería indiferente a su problemática. Jamás le daría la espalda a alguien que le pidiera ayuda. Y era obvio que a eso venía Tahno. Demasiado obvio.

—Podrías… —lo miro atenta— Podrías…

—¿Podría…? — imitó, alargando la última letra y moviendo su mano, alentándolo a seguir.

Volvió a suspirar.

—Olvídalo, mejor me voy. Es una estupidez

¿Era en serio? Venía desde quien sabe donde este su casa hasta la isla, a sacarla de su momento tranquilo del día durante el desayuno ¿y no le iba a decir nada? ¡No señor!

—¡Si no ibas a decirme nada entonces porque viniste en primer lugar! —exclamó más exaltada de lo que pretendía… y con las palabras que no quería usar. Pero no se dio cuenta hasta que salieron de sus labios.

—Por idiota, por eso —contestó con amargura y viéndola irritado. Después se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Se cruzo de brazos, si era posible, más molesta que él. Aunque el tipo hubiera sido despojado de su control seguía siendo igual de idiota que como lo conoció. Sólo a ella se le ocurría seguirle la corriente. Al parecer, aun quedaba algo del antiguo Tahno; del narcisistas, prepotente, arrogante y sobre todo, orgulloso Thano. Y cuando pensó en eso… se puso a pensar un poquito más las cosas.

Aunque la depresión por lo de su control lo afectara, sabía que alguien no cambiaba enteramente. No tan rápido. Algo de esas características seguía en Tahno y se las había tenido que tragar para ir a verla en primer lugar. Para decirle su problema tendría que volverlo hacer. Y él no estaba listo para eso.

Su mirada se clavo en la espalda del joven "campeón" que se marchaba. Lo dicho en la estación retumbó en su cabeza.

" _Debes atraparlo por mí"_

Si Tahno le había dicho eso, era por una sola razón, la misma que lo había impulsado hasta la isla para verla.

Confiaba en ella. La confianza no era algo que se le entregaba a cualquier persona, y Korra no cometería la tontería de decepcionarlo. Aunque así tuviera que pasarse todo el día a que el tipo se dignará a decirle su problema con todas sus letras, no lo dejaría. Lo mínimo que se merecía era su atención. Era lo justo. Y si quería hablar a solas, eso también se lo concedería.

No volvería a quedarle mal. [3]

—¡Tahno!

-.-.-.-.-.-

No podía, no podía pedírselo. Era patético, humillante y hasta masoquista de su parte. Mejor se iba por donde vino.

Era imposible, su idea era estúpida, pero era lo único que se le ocurrió y ella la única a la que se lo podía pedir. El problema era que él no estaba listo. Había usado todas sus fuerzas en decidirse a ir que olvido que también las necesitaría para pedirle aquel favor. Y eso no lo podía hacer. Las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, su propia impotencia le impedían salir, y la peor parte de sí mismo, aquella que se lo estuvo comiendo vivo los últimos días le repetía una y otra vez, de las maneras más crueles posibles, que no tenía caso; que inclusive los curadores se lo habían dicho. Lo que le hizo Amon, **era permanente.** Y les hizo caso todos esos días… Hasta que entre toda esa miseria, entre todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos que lo invadían… encontró su orgullo.

Lo último que le quedaba, y del cual ya había abusado bastante.

—¡Tahno!

No se detuvo. Estaba seguro que era un producto de su imaginación… y de la esperanza que se aferraba al orgullo para sostenerse.

—¡Tahno espera!

¡Naaah! Su imaginación no era tan insistente, se cansaba muy rápido. Así que se detuvo, dio media vuelta y la vio… no correr, sino trotar hacia él. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca para distinguir sus facciones él enarcó una ceja, mirándola inquisitivamente.

—¿Qué? —espetó

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó sin rodeos.

La miro aun más curioso que antes.

—Te dije que lo olvidarás.

—¡No lo voy a hacer!

—No es tan importante

—Si no fuera importante no hubieras venido a verme, Tahno y lo sabes.

Eso era cierto. Pero no quería darle la razón.

—Y tú no te vas de esta isla hasta que no me digas porque viniste a verme. Y quiero la verdad.

—No puedes obligarme.

—¿A no? —Puso sus manos en la cintura y lo miro divertida— Soy el avatar, Tahno. Si quiero puedo enterrarte hasta el cuello.

—¿Usarás tu control contra alguien que ya no lo tiene? —preguntó más serio que antes, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Korra le iba a contestar, le vio toda la intención, pero de repente su cara cambio de alegría a pena.

—Lo olvidé, lo siento.

Tahno no entendió al principio, tuvo que repasar una vez más su conversación para darse cuenta cómo reaccionó él, para que Korra dijera lo que dijo. Esto lo hizo ponerse más nervioso, sintiendo como toda esa serie de pensamientos negativos regresaban. El mismo había caído en lo que había estado evitando. Lo peor era que ya no podía mantenerlos a raya. A eso súmenle que su nariz llegaba el olor del agua salada de la bahía. Giro su cabeza a la izquierda, podía verla, todo el agua de la bahía. Ignoró a Korra y se acercó a la orilla, con la mirada fija en ella.

Su mandíbula se tensó, frunció el ceño, apretó sus puños y su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Su respiración se acelero y se volvió tan fuerte que perturbaba la poca paz que había en aquel lugar. Sintió una mano en su hombro, pero se removió para quitársela.

—…Tahno…

—Dejame —siseo entre dientes, su mirada no se despegaba del agua.

—No.

—Vete

—¡No!

—Korra…

—¡Quiero ayudarte puta madre!

Al fin se dignó a girarse a verla, mirándola con la misma furia con la que había estado aquel apacible elemento.

—¡Bien! —exclamó— Usa tu control

La mirada de contrariedad de Korra no hizo más que enojarlo más.

—¿Qué?

—Ya te dije, usa tu control. Agua-control.

—¿Seguro?

—Si… —no quería gritarle, estaba valiéndose de todo su auto-control para no hacerlo. Entre toda esa furia tenía la suficiente lógica para saber que ya había avanzado demasiado para echarse para atrás.

Korra aun lo miro insegura, pero hizo caso a su petición, se puso a un lado suyo, y con el movimiento de sus manos empezó a juguetear con un chorro de agua, que se movía de arriba abajo, en círculos, curvas y todo tipo de forma.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó.

—Lo que quieras, sólo no te detengas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mirada de Tahno **jamás** se separo del agua que Korra manejaba a voluntad. El cielo ya estaba claro, estaba segura que ya había pasado más de una hora con Tahno y simplemente no dejaba de ver el agua. Ya estaba calmado, pero aun así…

Al principio se aburrió de esos simples movimientos, así que optó por hacer una de sus rutinas de práctica, con movimientos más complejos y sobre todos llamativos. De vez en cuando miraba a Tahno, para ver qué cara ponía, pero era la misma mueca de seriedad que desde el principio. Ni una sonrisa de alegría o tristeza, malicia o felicidad. Estaba como ido, o hipnotizado por el agua. Cualquiera de los dos u otras opciones… hace mucho que el chico había abandonada la isla.

—¡Korra!

El oír su nombre entre todo aquel silencio, y dicho con una voz tan aguda como la de los hijos de Tenzin fue suficiente para privarla de la concentración y el agua cayó al suelo, haciendo el _splash_ más sonoro que Korra había escuchado en toda su vida. Su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente a Tahno, quien al parecer al fin había regresado de donde sea que su mente se había ido.

Antes de poder preguntarle algo, los niños ya habían llegado a su lado. Al menos Ikki y Meelo. Jinora no estaba con ellos.

—¡Korra! ¡Korra! —era Ikki quien la llamaba con tanta insistencia— Papá dice que ya es hora de que vayas empezando tu entrenamiento. Ya lo haz retrasada bastante.

—Siiii —Meelo apoyó—. Dice que si quieres ver a tu amigo, que venga en la tarde —Se giro a ver a Tahno, quien aun seguía muy en su mundo como para notarlos—. Antes de la comida o la cena. Papá dice que otro más no.

—Muy bien, muy bien, ya entendí, ya voy. Sólo, déjenme despedirlo. En un momento los alcanzó.

Los niños asintieron y se fueron hacia las puertecillas. Korra se aseguro de que estuvieran lo suficientemente entretenidos con ellas para que no llegaran a escuchar lo que sea que fuera a platicar con el ausente Tahno. El susodicho estaba sentado sobre una piedra lo convenientemente grande para no tener ninguna incomodidad.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó.

—Algo —contestó con simpleza, pero no la miraba a ella. De hecho, no parecía estar enfocado en algún lugar en específico. Como si estuviera viendo más allá de lo que tenía en frente.

Korra se sentó, de piernas cruzadas frente a él. Cosa que al fin logró llamar su atención.

—¿Ya me vasa decir que te pasa?

Tahno dudo un momento, aun lo estaba haciendo. Suspiró, más cansado de lo que lo había podido escuchar.

—No puedo.

Korra ya se iba a poner alegar una vez más cuando el volvió a hablar.

—No es que no quiera, en serio no puedo. Ni yo mismo sé que tengo. Sólo sé que… necesitaba verlo una vez más. Saber que no había sido mentira, que hubo una vez en la que yo también podía hacerlo.

Ella no dijo, nada, simplemente lo miro con más pena que antes, y reafirmándose aquello que había pensando en la estación. Tahno no se iba a recuperar de eso tan fácil.

—…y por alguna razón, sólo podía pedírtelo a ti.

—¿Y tus amigos? —las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Y se arrepintió tanto de ello, porque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

—Si los tuviera no hubiera acudido a ti en primer lugar, Avatar.

Una sonrisa, burlona se asomó en sus labios, pero así como era burlona podía notarse la tristeza del joven. Korra ya no tenía dudas. Tahno sólo la tenía a ella.

—En fin, gracias. No volveré a molestarte.

Apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, se levanto y marchó. La chica no tardó ni un segundo en seguirlo.

—¡Oye! —llamó al tiempo que lo tomaba del hombro, y el nuevamente reaccionó algo violento al contacto. Korra quito su mano. En su mirada, él se lo agradeció— Este… —a veces, se preguntaba como cuando quería decir algo bueno y motivacional, se le trababa la lengua, si cuando para meter la pata hasta parecía que funcionaba sola…— te iba a decir, que cualquier cosa. Puedes… este… venir. Te juró que no me molestaría volverlo a hacer. Digo si en algo te puedo ayudar…

—Gracias… —fue lo único que le dijo, cerrando sus ojos y con una sonrisa tan pobre que hubiera preferido que no la hiciera. Después de eso, siguió su camino.

—¡Puedes seguir viniendo en las mañanas! —le gritó, poniendo ambas manos alrededor de su boca, para que lo escuchará—. Es más probable que este libre a esa hora.

Él ya ni se molesto en voltear, simplemente levantó su mano, ondeándola levemente. Para Korra eso fue un sí. Suspiró aliviada. Ayudar a Tahno, aunque no lo hubiera imaginado ni en sus más locos sueños, no le parecía tan mala idea. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por no haber podido estar ahí y detener a Amon [3], además, el ya lo había dejado claro.

" _Si los tuviera no hubiera acudido a ti en primer lugar, Avatar."_

La necesitaba.

Tahno necesitaba de Korra… así como ella necesitaba algo que la distrajera de Mako mientras estuviera en la isla viviendo con ella. Y no sólo eso, principalmente, ella necesitaba algo que la hiciera sentir que valía la pena luchar, que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Que aún podía entregar esperanza y que Amon era en realidad una amenaza. Que aún no había fallado como Avatar.

Y para eso, Tahno estaba perfecto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Pro-bending… tomando en cuenta que en español tradujeron bending como control… solo se me ocurrió traducirlo así D: Apenas salga una traducción oficial (en español latino) la cambiaré.
> 
> [2]Según la wikia de Avatar en inglés, a esas se les llaman "air-bending gates" son las que Korra destruye el primer cap. Les puse "puertecillas" porque puertas me sonaba más a puerta que a tabla giratoria XD.
> 
> [3] Hay dos de estos porque el que esta marcado primero, se refiere al que esta marcado después. Cuando Korra dice que no le volverá a fallar es porque ya lo había hecho antes, cuando no pudo impedir que Amon le quitará su control.


	2. Chapter 2

Si mal no estaba, ya habían pasado tres días desde que Tahno fue a verla. A Korra esto la tenía inquieta porque no era bueno que alguien en su condición estuviera tan solo. Cualquier tipo de contacto humano le ayudaría, e irla a ver le serviría para que le diera el sol un rato y también orearse un poco.

Mientras se movía entre las puertecillas no podía dejar de preocuparse… ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Qué tal si verla practicar agua-control lo había empeorado y se había suicidado? Rió por dentro. Tahno estaba mal pero no como para matarse. Su mente estaba exagerando las cosas… ¿verdad? Porque el sujeto era fuerte. No era como si fuera a colgarse en algún lugar de su casa con una soga u objeto parecido que encontrase.

Tal imagen mental hizo que perdiera el ritmo que llevaba y casi es golpeada con las puertecillas, pero se recupero fácilmente con un rápido movimiento de pies.

—No pierdas la concentración Korra —escuchó a Tenzin, quien era el encargado de moverlas con su aire control. El hombre aun y con su ocupada agenda se daba el tiempo de entrenar un poco con la chica, ese día, sus deberes en ciudad república habían terminado temprano y regreso inmediatamente a su hogar para ayudarla. Y viéndolo de aquella manera, Korra ya ni se molesto en contestarle y se obligo a si misma a concentrarse nuevamente.

Sin embargo, su inquieta imaginación le seguía sugiriendo posibles escenarios de la muerte de Tahno y cada uno más deprimente que el otro. Su única defensa contra esos pensamientos era creer que el ex maestro no estaba tan desesperado como para…

¡Mentiras! ¡Tahno si estaba desesperado!

… y ella había cometido la estupidez de echarle alcohol a la herida.

Sus paranoicos pensamientos no pudieron seguir porque el dolor en sus brazos y costados fue más fuerte y constantes. Se vio en la necesidad de detener esas sensaciones, pero antes de que se diera cuenta había terminado adolorida y aturdida fuera de las ya quietas puertecillas a los pies de Tenzin.

—¿Sucede algo Korra? —preguntó. En su mirada se veía la preocupación, pues Korra ya podía sobrevivir ese entrenamiento sin ningún rasguño. Lo sucedido no era común.

"Sí, creo que indirectamente maté a alguien" pensó.

—Eh… me distraje —dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

—¿Quieres continuar o seguir con algo más? —sugirió, aún con un deje de preocupación.

—Sigamos —dijo con ánimo y determinación un tanto esforzado. Al parecer Tenzin le creyó. O hizo como que le creyó. El punto es que no había insistido y eso era lo que ella quería. No quería molestarlo. El pobre hombre ya tenía suficientes problemas como para sumarle sus preocupaciones que posiblemente eran meras exageraciones. Perturbadoras… pero exageraciones al fin y al cabo.

Así que antes de empezar nuevamente, se encargó de enterrar esa idea del Tahno suicida en lo más profundo de su mente. Donde esperaba se quedara largo tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Su cabeza le daba vueltas y poco a poco sentía su cuerpo más pesado de lo que recordaba, lo cual sólo significaba una cosa: acababa de despertar.

Gruñó y el sonido fue sofocado por una superficie suave aunque mal oliente. Levanto un poco la cara, y aunque le costó un poco, abrió los ojos y trató de enfocar la mirada. Apenas lo logró, se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre una almohada… la cual, probablemente era su almohada, por lo tanto estaba en su cama. Aunque por si las dudas miró a su alrededor.

Almohadas azules, sábanas de un tono más oscuro enrolladas de maneras intrincadas y atrapadas entre sus piernas... Una amplia habitación que parecía más deposito de basura y ropa sucia que otra cosa, la cual estaba impregnada del bien conocido olor entremezclado de alcohol, cigarrillo y... ¿eso era opio?, ¿había consumido opio? ¡Bah! Ni se acordaba. Lo importante era que, en efecto, había despertado en su cuarto. Cosa que agradeció para después dejar caer su cabeza nuevamente sobre la almohada.

La última vez que se había puesto así -la cual no recordaba hace cuanto fue porque había perdido la noción del tiempo-, había despertado en una habitación que no era la suya y acompañado de una mu… bueno, era una persona que ni su nombre conocía. Para regresar a su propio apartamento había sido un problema. El mareo no había ayudado a su orientación y el hecho de que fuera a mediodía con un sol que casi parecía de canícula aun siendo invierno empeoró las cosas. Estuvo a punto de desvanecerse tres veces en el camino. La cuarta si cayó pero fue a la entrada de su apartamento. Al despertar se juró no volverlo hacer. Al menos no tan salvajemente.

Al parecer ni eso podía hacer.

Volvió a levantar la cabeza, tanteando que tanto podría moverse... o si podía moverse del todo. Se sorprendió con que al menos era capaz de hacer lo básico para arrastrarse al baño y darse una ducha. Apestaba y bañarse era lo mínimo que podía hacer para demostrar que aun tenía una pizca de respeto por sí mismo. Se apoyo con las palmas de las manos sobre las sábanas para levantarse pero apenas lo hice le volvió a venir el mareo. Vio una vez más la puerta a su baño, pero ahora le pareció aun más lejana de lo que creyó.

Se volvió a desplomar. Su mirada se paseó por la habitación… mientras recordaba porque había faltado al juramento que se hizo a si mismo.

_"…quería saber que no había sido una mentira."_

Pensándolo bien, ahora lo encontraba enteramente justificable

Él había intentado jugar un papel que no le iba y había fallado miserablemente. Todo lo que se metió había sido con el propósito de olvidarlo. Tampoco eso le salió bien.

Había ido a ver al avatar, y le pido que hiciera agua-control frente a él ¿para qué?

¿En serio había creído que podría darle punto final a esa parte de su vida?

Había creído estúpidamente que en alguna parte de él seguía aquel glorioso hombre que podía darse el lujo de mirar a los demás por encima del hombro, que ese indomable y talentoso ser humano podía resurgir... Que algo así no podía ser más grande que él. Jamás se había dado por vencido ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora? Así que le creyó, cometió la estupidez de creerlo y se levantó de entre la miseria y fue a ver al avatar. Jamás le gusto ir a dar lástima, pero si eso era necesario para volver, haría el sacrificio. Y aunque venció a todos los demonios de su casa a la isla… no pudo. Había sido engañado.

Su control no era una parte de su vida.  **Era su vida.**

El haber ido sólo se lo confirmo. Por eso había vuelto a perderse en alcohol (y opio tal vez). No quería recordarlo, sólo quería olvidar… olvidar que había tenido fe para ser destrozada en millones de pedazos mientras caía, y tal vez más profundo que antes.

Necesitaba otro trago.

¿Que importaba si moría de intoxicación? Mejor para él. Morir ahogando sus penas era mil veces mejor que hacerlo aplastado por ellas.

Se levanto en un frenesí, buscando algo, lo que fuera. Dando tumbos camino por el cuarto buscando con la mirada. Todas las botellas lucían vacías. Se agacho, buscando a gatas entre la ropa y la basura… pero nada. Como pudo salió del cuarto y anduvo por su apartamento de arriba abajo, hasta en los lugares donde sabía no encontraría. Su búsqueda fue inútil. Todo el alcohol se había terminado.

Terminó derrotado en su sofá, el cual estaba frente a las ventabas corredizas que daban hacia la ciudad. Se hacía de noche y el estaba desesperado por dejar su mente en blanco.

—Voy a tener que salir.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Korra no terminó su entrenamiento sino hasta ya entrada la tarde, con el sol ya ocultándose al poniente y abriendo paso a la noche. De nueva cuenta no había tenido resultado alguno.

La avatar seguía sin aprender aire-control.

Tenzin ya le había dicho que no tenía porque deprimirse o preocuparse, que con el tiempo lo lograra, que todo avatar ha tenido problemas y que ella era ya un prodigio por aprender tres elementos desde tan chica… pero eso no la alentaba en nada. Algo, muy en el fondo le decía que tenía que ser un avatar completo y en toda su extensión para poder enfrentar a Amon. Y mientras más pasaba el tiempo, sentía que se alejaba más y más de serlo.

Diecisiete años de su vida había estado enclaustrada en el Polo Sur, ajena al mundo que nació para proteger y los problemas que había en este. Entrar tan de repente a él fue como una serie de bofetadas tras otra. La burbuja que le habían estado construyendo explotó y la gravedad de la situación, sumado al peso que cargaba en sus hombros, no hizo más que azotarla contra el suelo, con fuerza. Y la única manera de levantarse era siendo el avatar.

Cosa que aun no se sentía.

—¡Oye Korra! ¿Qué tienes?

Lo voz de Bolin la obligó a tragarse el nudo en la garganta que se estaba formando. Se limitó a pestañear lo menos posible para que esas inoportunas lágrimas no salieran, esperando que el aire que corría fuera suficiente para ahuyentarlas.

—¡Bolin! —dijo después de carraspear primero. Porque de otra manera se le hubiera ido la voz y valiendo todo, lloraría, y necesitaba ser fuerte— ¿Qué fue?

—¿En serio estas bien? —volvió a preguntar preocupado. Korra sonrió ante esto.

—Si, estoy muy bien. No te preocupes, sólo es cansancio —forzó una sonrisa, esperando que funcionará. Era malísima para las mentiras, más si estas involucraban sus sentimientos. Pero tenía una ventaja. Que aunque Bolin supiera que mentía, el no la forzaría a decir algo que no quería.

—Si es así, entonces… ¿no te molestaría salir conmigo?

¡Bolin era una bendición! En serio que sí -eso o ella era mejor mentirosa, lo cual seguía dudando-. Fue entonces analizó la propuesta del chico. Sólo que ni tiempo le dio Bolin para responder cuando empezó a hablar nuevamente

—Mako se fue… con Asami por ahí—agregó en un tono de voz, intencionalmente más bajo. Viéndola un poco más cauteloso, tal vez no queriendo incomodarla—. Entonces pensé —dijo con ánimo renovado—: "Bolin, porque no sales tu también" pero entonces me di cuenta de que no tenía con quien salir y después recordé que tu seguías en la isla y volví a pensar: "¡Bolin, puedes ir y con Korra!" Claro que siempre y cuando esto sea visto como dos amigos aburridos que solo quieren ir a dar la vuelta por ahí.

Ignorando el comentario de Mako y Asami, porque en serio, ya era lo mejor que podía hacer al respecto, logró captar la propuesta de Bolin. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue contestarle un "No" porque la verdad, no quería repetir una experiencia como la vivida antes y durante de la semifinal. Bolin era, sin lugar a dudas, su mejor amigo, no quería hacerle daño otra vez, menos de aquella manera. Sólo que cuando el chico dijo eso de "dos amigos aburridos" lo tuvo que reconsiderar. Ella estaba ahí porque tenía que entrenar, eso era lo que hacía la mayor parte del día. Ellos en cambio, no tenían a donde más ir así que era natural que, a menos que fueras un acólito, te aburrieras. Un ratito en la isla estaba bien, ibas, mirabas, te asombrabas y dale de regreso para tu casa. Pero de eso a vivir ahí…

—Déjame voy por algo de dinero y nos vamos en Naga.

Ella también necesitaba la vuelta después de todo, y hace mucho que no salía a divertirse con Bolin, cosa que se le daba excelente al chico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"El interés tiene pies"

Esa frase la había escuchado hace mucho tiempo, y aunque sabía que era cierta, le sorprendía comprobar por sí mismo que tanto lo era.

La única fuerza de voluntad que lo movía, o mejor dicho, lo forzaba a arrastrarse por Ciudad República era conseguir la suficiente cantidad de alcohol para perderse completamente y no volver, de preferencia nunca, pero si esta vez no funcionaba al menos durar un par de días.

La noche estaba enfriando cada vez más y ya poco faltaba para las primeras nevadas de la temporada. Tahno se acomodó el largo saco y la bufanda que le cubría la cara. Claro que este último era más por conveniencia que por la temperatura. No tenía deseo alguno de que lo vieran o lo reconocieran, así que eso le ayudo bastante. Sólo quería desaparecer.

-.-.-.-.-

Ya se le había olvidado lo bien que se la podía pasar con Bolin. Ignoren el hecho de que sólo habían salido una vez, volverlo a hacer era genial. Y esperaba se pudiera repetir al menos una vez por semana. Además, podía sentir que eran amigos. Tal vez era algo despistada para esas cosas, pero Bolin era lo suficientemente expresivo para ayudarla.

—¡Gracias Bolin! —exclamó Korra. Ambos caminaban por las calles de Ciudad República que ahora eran iluminadas por las lámparas en las banquetas. La noche hace tiempo que se había hecho presente.

—O de nada —dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa, en un tono cantarín—. Lo necesitabas después de todo.

—Si, la verdad sí —confesó con timidez. Ya decía ella que no podía ocultarle su estrés al maestro tierra.

—Korra, tengo una duda.

—Dime

—¿De que quería hablar Tahno contigo? —pregunto en un tono totalmente curioso.

La pregunta no se la esperaba. Ella esperaba algo sobre su vida (cosas que aún no preguntara), su entrenamiento, sus pensamientos sobre Amon, si sabía algo de Tarrlok, ¡maldición hasta algo sobre Mako! ¿Pero Tahno? Con eso de que había dejado su recuerdo bien guardado se le olvido, y ahora que lo traía a colación también habían regresado sus paranoias respecto al destino del ex maestro agua.

—¿Korra paso algo? —el tono preocupado de Bolin la puso en alerta.

—Sí. Sí es que… —mejor no negarlo— me había olvidado por un momento de él. Con eso de que no se ha aparecido en tres días.

—¿Apoco lo invitaste a la isla?

—Este… —se detuvo. Porque antes de poder contestarle a Bolin, lo primero que ocupo su mente fueron las palabras de Tahno y sus acciones. Ese asunto era más privado de lo que creyó en primer lugar. Pero para no meterse en muchos problemas optó por contarle parte de la verdad—. Más o menos. Me pidió ayuda, se la di, pero le dije que cualquier otra cosa volviera. Hasta ahora no ha vuelto.

Tal vez no podía decir mentiras, pero de que podía omitir información, eso sí que podía.

—Tal vez —Bolin sonrio débilmente—, tal vez ahora este bien ¿no crees?, ¿Te preocupa mucho?

—La verdad sí —confesó—. Ya sé que nuestro primer encuentro no fue tan amigable, pero… tú lo viste Bolin. El antes y el después. Creo que a cualquiera le preocuparía.

El moreno pareció pensarlo, tal vez preguntándose si estaba bien que ella misma estuviera tan preocupada por el ex –maestro agua. Al final habló:

—No te culpo. La verdad a mí también me dio pena verlo así. Era tan diferente al Tahno de siempre. Pero ¡hey! Lo importante aquí es que lo ayudaste, ¿no?, por eso te fuiste con él a no se donde durante todo ese tiempo.

—Si.

—Entonces, míralo de esta manera: si no ha regresado, tal vez sea cierto que ya este mejor, y en estos momentos ande por ahí con sus amigos —le pasó el brazo por los hombros—. Además, sabemos que Tahno es un tipo mayorcito y fuerte. Podrá con lo que fuera. ¡Piensa positivamente Korra!

Korra sonrió levemente. Bolin tenía razón, Tahno era capaz de salir adelante por si mismo. Esa personalidad suya no moría tan fácil y tampoco lo dejaría morir a él. Estaba exagerando todo.

—¡Tienes razón! —exclamó. Rodeó a Bolin con uno de sus brazos por la espalda— Ahora, ¿que tal si vamos por unos fideos a Narook?

—¡Me habéis leído la mente! —replicó el otro en un acento diferente [1]. Korra rió.

Al llegar, Korra recordó inmediatamente la primera vez que fue y lo que paso tanto antes, como durante y después. Y que todos esos acontecimientos se relacionaran a Mako era estresante, pero bueno, esa noche había ido a pasársela bien y comer como si no hubiera un mañana. Lo último que necesitaba era arruinársela ella sola.

Bolin fue al mostrador, donde se encontraba Narook para pedir algo mientras ella se sentaba dos mesas más en frente de donde estuvieron la última vez. Mientras pasaba, miró a otras dos personas unas mesas más allá.

Regresando Bolin, siguieron conversando, esta vez era el chico quien le preguntaba una y otra cosa acerca de su entrenamiento, a lo que ella contestaba gustosa. Si había algo de lo que podía hablarle sin ningún problema era de esos días en que se sentía imparable. Le explicaba con exquisito detalle como fue el perfeccionar cada elemento y cada prueba, además de las muchas veces que logro meterse en problemas, y de cómo Howl [2], su guardia y amigo, solía echarle la mano cuando podía. Que hablando de, hace mucho que no se ponía a platicar con él.

La noche no podía empeorar… o eso creyó.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Era en momentos como ese que maldecía su buena resistencia al alcohol. Había tirado lo último que le quedaba de dinero en uno de los pocos bares donde le permitieron entrar dado su estado y su apariencia. Había perdido la cuenta de las botellas que había ingerido… y seguía consiente; mareado, con sus sentidos alterados, tropezando y apoyándose en la pared para seguir arrastrándose. Pero consiente.

Su brillante plan no había funcionado… otra vez. De cierta manera ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso, pero en esos momentos ya le faltaba nada para lograr su objetivo. Estaba cerca. Pero no tenía con que seguir. Sin dinero, la última botella que le quedaba vacía…

La única opción que le quedaba (al menos rápida) era acudir a cobrarle de una vez a Narook toda la promoción que le hizo. Digo, fue gracias a sus constantes visitas con sus admiradores en los últimos cuatro años que el señor pasó de estar en un puesto en la calle a un local establecido.

Para cuando le quedaba una sola calle que recorrer se podía percibir el característico olor de los fideos de Narook. Suspiró aliviado. Ya no sabía cuanto más podría seguir caminando luciendo humanamente aceptable (aunque con esa apariencia lucía todo menos aceptable). Por muchas ganas que tuviera, su propio cuerpo se estaba negando a cooperar.

Los últimos pasos le supieron a gloria, la brillante luz del local se pasaba por la entrada sin puerta y la sintió como una luz cegadora, pero después ya no fue problema. Ni se molesto en ver más allá del mostrado donde el dueño del restaurante apenas y se había percatado de su presencia, pero cuando lo hizo, Tahno no podía precisarlo, pero eso no era una expresión de sorpresa. Parecía que el hombre estaba divertido de verlo.

Empezó a creer que eso era una muy mala idea, que tal vez las cosas no resultarían tan sencillas, que tal vez, Narook sería más un estorbo que la respuesta rápida que tanto necesitaba.

Sin más se acercó –como pudo-.

—Necesito dinero —ni se molesto en saludar ni nada, iría directo al grano. Nada de salirse por la tangente y derivar en problemas que nada tenían que importarle al hombre frente a él. Sólo eran conocidos. No había ningún otro tipo de derecho que el hombre pusiera ejercer en él más que el de: "te debo una".

Pero el dueño restaurante simplemente se le quedo viendo, atentamente, analizándolo… casi podría jurar que le estaba perforando el alma. Como si así pudiera saber la razón detrás de la petición-orden de Tahno.

—Apestas y no sólo a alcohol.

No tenía tiempo para discutirle eso.

—¿tienes o no?

Rápido, a lo que iba. No quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Claro, podía conseguir el dinero de otras maneras, pero le tomaría un poco más de tiempo y la verdad, no estaba de humor (ni en condiciones) de hacerle el favor a nadie. En esos momentos sólo quería estar solo y beber.

—Sientate, te traeré algo.

Ni modo, ¡A las calles! [3]. Y ya se estaba dando la vuelta para salir de ahí, pero la voz de Narook lo detuvo.

—¿Tienes si o no? —volvió a preguntarle.

—¿Por qué no te quedas a descubrirlo? —le menciono con una sonrisa burlona. Tahno lo miro obviamente molesto, el hombre agregó: —Espera a tomarte lo que te daré y te lo presto. Sea lo que sea que te vayas a meter, necesitarás moverte bien para conseguirlo.

Ok, eso era cierto, aunque en su estado lo más probable era que vomitara cualquier cosa que metiera en su boca. Su mueca de disgusto se endureció y a regañadientes se sentó en la mesa de la esquina izquierda, a un lado de la puerta y pegado a la pared, esperando que nadie lo viera y al insistente Narook con lo que sea que le fuera a preparar. Sólo esperaba que fuera antes de que su paciencia se agotase. Cosa que no era fácil, cuando lo único que lo mantenía en pie eran sus propias ganas de destruirse.

¡Oh pero no podía ser tan fácil! ¿Oh si?

—Tahno ¿eres tú?

¡Maldita su puta suerte!

—Hola, avatar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Si con razón no lo había visto en esos tres días, Tahno ya no apestaba, ¡emanaba alcohol! la joven avatar podía jurar que al menos ¾ de lo que corría por sus venas era el infame líquido y no su sangre. Ya ni hablar de su pobre apariencia; de Tahno sólo quedaba su voz y eso si le entendías porque cuando le regreso el saludo lo único que logró precisar fue la manera curiosa en la que el empieza a decir Avatar, todo lo demás ya fue incomprensible. El que estaba delante de ella parecía más un vagabundo en desgracia.

No supo como reaccionar, lo primero que sintió fue lástima por su apariencia por como estaba terminando alguien como Tahno y después… furia.

¿Cómo podía?

Korra lo tomo de su abrigo y acercó su cara a la suya, ignorando el reclamo del propio Tahno y los intentos de Bolin por tranquilizarla.

—¿QUÉ MIERDAS TE PASA? —apenas y logró entenderlo, y tuvo que luchar contra todo su ser para no alejarlo de ella. Su aliento estaba peor que él. No era sólo alcohol, también olía a cigarro.

—¿Qué me pasa? —Repitió más molesta que antes— ¿QUÉ TE PASA A TI? ¡Llevo tres malditos días preguntándome, donde estas y me topo contigo en este estado!

Lo soltó, dejándolo caer con todas sus fuerzas sobre la silla donde estaba. Tahno apenas y se pudo sostener de la mesa para no caerse.

—¡Esto no es asunto tuyo! —espetó el moreno, con más fuerza y más claro de lo que había estado hablando. Después giro la cabeza en la otra dirección, dando por concluida la plática.

Sólo que con Korra esas señales no funcionaban.

—¡Es mí asunto desde que te apareciste en la isla! ¡Pensé que querías…!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Regresó a verla— ¿Qué avatar?, ¿Qué sería más fuerte que esto? —Alzo sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros, dando a entender a Korra a que se refería—. Pues no, fue una estupidez haberte ido a ver en primer lugar. Olvídalo y ve a disfrutar tu noche con el niño. Estoy seguro que se muere por llevarte a un hote…

Apenas iba a terminar y Korra sintió como algo pasaba rápidamente a su lado. Lo siguiente que supo fue haber oído un chillido por parte de Tahno, seguido de su azote de espaldas contra el suelo.

Korra se le quedo viendo su buenos diez segundos, parpadeando repetidamente hasta que al fin reparó en Bolin delante de ella. Con una sonrisa entre culposa y satisfecha.

—No podía permitir que terminara —se excuso alzando los hombros, aunque la verdad, para ella no había nada de malo en eso. Después de todo, ella también lo iba a golpear si Bolin no se le hubiera adelantado—. No esta muerto ¿o si?

Ambos miraron al pobre borracho que yacía noqueado en el suelo con la nariz sangrante, después entre ellos, una vez más al joven, entre ellos, a él, entre ellos, a él…

—¡BOLIN QUE HAS HECHO!

—¡EL EMPEZO! —Replicó nervioso— Además no hay testigos, sólo estamos nosotros tres aquí, podemos decir que fue en defensa propia…o que fuimos atacados por igualitarios y el murió en la batalla. Como no estaba ebrio no podía defenderse…

—O podrían primero, asegurarse de que en realidad este muerto, digo, sólo es una opinión.

Los jóvenes se giraron hacia el origen de la voz, que no era otro más que Narook quien los veía muy entretenido desde el mostrador ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí? Ni idea. El hombre se limitó a alzar las cejas y mover la cabeza en dirección al inconsciente Tahno, animándolos a que hicieron lo sugerido.

Fue Korra quien le tomo la palabra y checo el pulso en la muñeca de él. Definitivamente, de no ser porque ella misma lo estaba comprobando, el tipo bien podría pasar por muerto.

—Esta vivo.

—Y si hubiera estado muerto, lo que acabas de hacer sería suficiente para meterte a prisión en calidad de sospechosa.

Instintivamente lo soltó. Aunque no fuera el caso, eso era cierto. Un error de aquella clase podría costarle la libertad, aún y si fuese inocente.

—No te asustes muchacha. Sólo quería… ayudarte a ser un poco más precavida.

Ella asintió, después se levantó y miró al hombre, no muy segura de que decir o hacer.

—Lamentamos la conmoción —dijo Bolin de repente, mientras se acercaba al hombre para pagarle.

Entonces recordó, que justo ya se iban, sólo le pagarían a Narook y partirían para la isla. Ya se habían tardado más de lo debido. Sin embargo, se le atravesó un asunto que no podía dejar para después.

Su vista volvió a Tahno, quien en tres días había pasado de verse peor a lo que le seguía. No estaba muerto como se había imaginado, pero hasta cierto punto prefería su imaginación a lo que veía. Era mil veces mejor creer que había estado exagerando a ver la realidad con sus propios ojos. Que el hecho de perder su control había sido tanto para él que estaba dispuesto a terminar en aquellas condiciones donde su vida podría pender de un hilo (si no es que ya estaba ahí).

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, porque así como estaba Tahno, estaban otras personas allá afuera que fueron despojadas de una parte de su identidad. Personas a las que ella les habías fallado.

Como él, a quien se prometió no volverlo hacer.

—Disculpe —habló de repente llamando la atención no sólo de Narook sino también de Bolin— ¿Sabe donde vive Tahno?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, pero sabía que estaba vivo.

"Mejor suerte para la próxima, Tahno" pensó para sí. Intentó abrir los ojos pero se dio cuenta de que era cansado. Su mente seguía siendo un desastre y poco o nada podía percibir a través de sus cinco sentidos, salvo que estaba sobre algo firme y cálido. Intentó recordar como había llegado ahí, pero lo único que su mente procesaba era que tenía mucho sueño y quería dormir. Así que a su mente complacería, que no tenía ganas de discutirle más.

.

.

.

Cuando al fin pudo abrir los ojos, no estaba en algún barrio de mala muerte de Ciudad República sino en su cuarto, reconocería ese techo donde fuera. Se llevo la mano a su cabeza, la cual le dolía un poco pero nada extraordinario, sus labios estaban resecos y aun se sentía un poco desorientado, pero no fue como la vez anterior que había despertado. Se levanto poco a poco, nada de movimientos bruscos esta vez, y se sentó en su cama, sorprendiéndose de lo que veía. Su cuarto, que según él estaba hecho un desastre y tapizado de ropa la última vez que estuvo ahí… ahora estaba más despejado y con toda esa cantidad infame de ropa juntada en un esquina al otro extremo del cuarto, con un papelito que si mal no estaba decía "lávame :(".

Ante lo bizarro de lo que sucedía sólo pudo girar su cabeza poco a poco hacia la derecha, mirando con mucha atención el montón de ropa aquel ¿Qué había pasado?

Se levantó y caminó hasta allá, no sin antes percatarse de un brillo inusual, volteó a su izquierda para toparse con el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía. Por mera costumbre de miró y se dio cuenta de que no traía la misma ropa que cuando salió. Era un simple pantalón y una de sus tantas playeras negras de manga larga y cuello de tortuga. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver su pelo. Sin creerlo paso su mano por él, y después por su característico fleco que había tenido en el olvido por todo ese tiempo.

Se estaba empezando a asustar. Eso era por demás extraño. ¿Acaso era un sueño? Aplico en sí mismo la estúpida táctica del pellizco, y como lo sintió, en efecto, no podía ser un sueño. Pero, el no recordaba haber llegado a su casa, mucho menos semi-recoger su cuarto y haberse bañado. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no estaba en ánimos para hacer ninguna de las tres. Recordaba que salió apurado de su casa porque quería seguir tomando, lo cual consiguió enseguida, después se le había acabado el dinero y…

Y se había encontrado con el avatar.

No recordaba mucho del encuentro, sólo que la saludo, y hasta ahí.

¿Acaso ella..?

Miro el cuarto, después a si mismo.

Naaah, esta bien que fuera el avatar y su deber ayudar a los demás pero eso hubiera sido demasiado. Rio entre dientes, no muy fuerte. Debería estar dejando de pensar en esas tonterías. Regresó su atención al montón de ropa al cual se acercó y tomo la nota. Sonrió levemente ante el mensaje, lo giro simplemente para asegurarse de que no tuviera nada, pero fue todo lo contrario. En el otro lado había un mensaje… no, una orden:

"Despertando, te quiero en la isla. Tárdate otros tres días y voy por ti."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Yo me lo imaginé con acento español (soy mexicana), pero pueden imaginarlo como acento de cualquier otro país/región donde hablen español diferente al de donde están.  
> [2]Howl es (según la gran mayoría del fandom –en tumblr-) el guardia del capítulo 1 al cual Korra le dice que irá a dar una vuelta con Naga y este no le cree, también se cree que es el quien le dice a Korra que se vaya en el capítulo 10 y que es un maestro fuego.  
> [3]M'hijo esta guapo y, aunque ebrio y apestoso hay muchas personas desesperadas allá afuera.


End file.
